


fast forward

by min9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min9/pseuds/min9
Summary: based on true story





	fast forward

**Author's Note:**

> based on true story

Si Mingyu at Wonwoo, si Wonwoo at si Mingyu, yan ganyan lagi. Lagi silang package deal. They've been together for so long. Siguro mga 5 years na, they are happy. Masaya pa rin sila. Si Wonwoo works as a writer for this broadcasting network, si Mingyu naman ito, pro basketball player na. Contented naman sila sa relationship nila.

Until one day. Nung nakatanggap ng message si Wonwoo galing kay Jeonghan, teammate at pinsan ni Mingyu. Nasa after party sila ng team dahil nanalo.

"Huy, he's flirting with this girl from the bar."

Denial si Wonwoo, ayaw maniwala kasi hindi kayang gawin yun ni Mingyu sa kanya.

"Girl, ito pictures."

Nakita ni Wonwoo yung pictures at napatanga na lang siya. Kasi ayun nga si Mingyu, nakaakbay sa babae may binubulong habang nakangiti. Tangina. Sakit. Pero in denial pa rin si Wonwoo.Hindi, kakausapin niya muna si Mingyu bago siya magform ng conclusions.

Tinext ni Wonwoo si Mingyu,  
"babe, may event sa work bukas. Be my date?"  
Di naman inexpect ni Wonwoo na magrereply agad si Mingyu  
"of course babe, formal ba?" kinilig onti si Wonwoo kasi that has to mean something, right? Mabilis siyang nagreply kahit yun nga may sinend na ganun si Jeonghan. Ibig sabihin nun wala diba???

The next day, the time ng event. Sinundo siya ni Mingyu na naka formal wear. Tae ang gwapo pa rin kahit ilang taon na. Never atang hindi masusurprise si Wonwoo sa visuals ni Mingyu. The whole night during the event, wala silang inintindi kundi yung isa't isa lamang. Mingyu would whisper something to his ear tapos kikilabutan siya at mamumula sa kilig. Si Wonwoo naman magreretaliate sa pagcling kay Mingyu. Basta buong gabi, masaya sila. Hanggang sa dumating yung sayawan na mabagal. Sabi ni Mingyu "tara sayaw tayo"

Sumayaw sila walang nagsasalita, yung ulo ni Wonwoo nakapatong lang sa balikat ni Mingyu habang yung kamay niya nakapwesto sa bewang ni Mingyu. Pinapakinggan niya lang tibok ng puso ni Mingyu. Tapos ayun, naalala niya mga sinabi ni Jeonghan. Yung picture. Kaya bigla niyang nasabi

"Mingyu kung di ka na masaya, pwede ka na naman bumitaw."

After marinig ni Mingyu yun, tinignan niya lang weirdly si Wonwoo at niyakap ng mahigpit. "Hala pano ba yan, ayoko bumitaw."

"Sure ka ba talaga diyan?"

"Sure na sure"

Napahinga ang puso ni Wonwoo. Okay, masaya pa siya. Wala lang talaga yung picture. For sure baka OA lang si Jeonghan.

The next day. Ito nanaman tayo hustle sa trabaho si Wonwoo. Malapit na siya mapromote. Kaya medyo busy siya. Di niya nacheck yung phone niya. Pagdating ng 8pm, drained na drained na siya. Kinuha niya yung phone niya sa drawer ng desk niya at ayun na nga. Lalo siyang nanglumo.

Kasi sinendan siya ng isa pang teammate ni Mingyu, si Seungcheol, ng picture ni Mingyu. Namumula tenga kaya siguradong lasing, tapos ayun nakatalikod sa camera ang kita lang ni Wonwoo ay yung braso't kamay ng babae na nakapalibot sa katawan ni Mingyu. Di niya makita kung anong ginagawa ng mga mukha nila. Pero parang magkalapit. Parang naghahalikan.

Di na kinaya ni Wonwoo, dalian niyang tinext si Mingyu

"Let's stop this relationship."

Pinatay niya yung phone niya at nag ligpit ng gamit niya para umuwi ng bahay. Buti na lang Friday na, pwedeng pwedeng magmukmok sa kwarto. Ayaw niya na. Di niya na kailangan ng explanation.

Nakatulala sa kawalan si Wonwoo nang katukin siya ng kapatid niya sa kwarto niya.

"Kuya, may kotseng nakapark sa labas. Kilala mo ata yun."

Agad na binuksan ni Wonwoo ang phone niya at tinawagan si Mingyu.

"Ikaw ba yung nasa labas?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Oo."

Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo at tumingin sa itaas. Hay, tangina. Mahal pa niya eh. Nagbihis at lumabas sa gate. Pagkalabas sa gate sumakay agad sa front seat ng kotse ni Mingyu.

Walang nagsasalita. Tahimik lang. Nagdrive si Mingyu papuntang NLEX. Huminto sila sa Petron na maraming establishments. Di sila lumabas ng kotse. Yun lang, nakapark lang. Wala pa ring nagsasalita. Di na mapakali si Wonwoo.

"Gyu, I asked you yesterday. Kung di ka na happy sa relationship natin, let's just stop."

Tumingin si Mingyu sa kanya.

"Baka ikaw yung hindi happy."

"You cheated."  
Nagulat si Mingyu, kitang kita sa mukha niya. Umiwas siya ng tingin kay Wonwoo at tumingin na lang sa daan.

"Sino nagsabi sayo?" tanong ni Mingyu.  
Napatawa si Wonwoo.  
Ha. fucking. Ha.  
"Wow, haha, guess we're really over. Yan pa talaga una mong tanong kaysa sorry. Damn." Di na mapigilan umiyak ni Wonwoo. Tumingin ulit si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, yung mukha niya. Tangina. Parang lalong nadurog puso ni Wonwoo kasi paiyak na rin si Mingyu. He can see na magsosorry na si Mingyu kaya inunahan niya na.

"I want a clean break, ayokong makipagbreak up with bad memories of you. I still love you despite of everything." tahimik na sinabi ni Wonwoo. Boses niya nanginginig pa habang binubulong to.

Di na nila mapigilan pareho na silang umiyak ng wagas. Si Wonwoo umiiyak dahil sa kalungkutan, si Mingyu umiiyak dahil sa regret.

"Please." Sabi ni Mingyu habang umiiyak at nakatingin sa mga mata ni Wonwoo.

Si Wonwoo naman umiwas ng tingin at sabay sabi ng "Eh wala eh, nagcheat ka eh."

Umiyak pareho hanggang sa mapagod at makatulog sila pareho. Naunang gumising si Wonwoo, yung araw tirik na tirik sa kanila. Tinignan niya si Mingyu with sad smile. Kinuha niya yung phone niya sa bulsa at nagbook ng grab. Lumabas ng kotse ni Mingyu with one last glance. Sadness washed over him. Pero wala eh. Tangina ng buhay eh.  
\---  
The next few weeks, Wonwoo found his self scrolling sa private facebook niya na onti lang ang friends. Piling piling mga tao lang. One day, nung di niya na kayang ikimkim lahat ng emotions niya sa sarili niya, nagpost siya ng isang napakahabang post tungkol sa kanyang pagmomove on. One point sa kanyang post ay hindi siya masaya kasi mahal niya pa rin. Pano ba naman kasi yung 5 years. Di naman ganun kabilis mawala yun.

Pagkapost niya, nagulat siya. Kasi nagcomment si Mingyu. "Kung tayo pa, siguro masaya tayo pareho ngayon haha" Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung anong pumasok sa utak niya pero nireplyan niya.

"But u cheated haha"  
Nag reply ulit si Mingyu sa kanya  
"I am sorry. I was drunk." Well at least nagsorry. Nagreply ulit si Wonwoo.  
"Thank you sa sorry mo."  
"I still love you."  
"haha same"  
"Please."  
Di na nagreply si Wonwoo.

Another week after that fiasco, his coworker arranged a blind date for him. Sakto nung araw na yun, nagtext si Mingyu sa kanya.  
"Can we talk?"  
"I cant."  
"Why?"  
"I have a date."  
Di na nagreply si Mingyu after that.

Lumipas yung date ni Wonwoo, wala siyang maalala at all about his date. All he could remember was yung comparison niya between the guy and Mingyu. Na si Mingyu mas masayang kausap sa ganito, na si Mingyu ganito sasabihin kung tinanong ko siya nito.

Tangina. Mahal niya pa rin eh. Kaya tanga siya, tinext niya si Mingyu ulit.

"Hahaha, the whole time during the date, I kept comparing him to you. Sobrang I was looking for the traits that you have during the date. Wow. You ruined me for everyone."

Di alam ni Wonwoo kung anong point ng pagsend niya kay Mingyu nun basta ayun sinend niya. Tapos ayun, walang reply si Mingyu.

Okay na yun. At least he can finally start moving on for real.

Two months later, nagulat si Wonwoo nang may babaeng nagchat sa kanya na di niya kilala but oddly looked familiar.  
"Can you please stop contacting Mingyu?"  
Wonwoo was flabbergasted. Hindi na naman sila naguusap ni Mingyu?  
"huh? Di na naman kami naguusap?"  
to which the girl replied immediately "Basta please stop contacting him, I'm his gf now."

Edi wow.

Wonwoo was feeling petty. Ha, gago tong babaeng to ha. So chinat niya si Mingyu.

"You didn't tell me that you have a new gf haha" Mingyu replied immediately  
"Why would I tell you, di na naman tayo." Ouch. Oo nga pala. Haha. Wala na siyang karapatan. Tangina. Naiiyak na si Wonwoo nanaman.  
"You're right haha sorry kala ko mutual understanding na we would tell each other about these things since may mutual respect tayo for one another. But i guess that's just me. Haha. Sorry." Tangina naman, pwede bang ibaon niya sarili niya sa lupa ng buhay?!??

Fast forward to two weeks after that happened, nakasakay si Wonwoo sa kotse ng tatay niya. Malapit na sila sa bahay nila nang biglang magmura tatay niya.

"Tangina naman sino ba yang kotse na yan bakit sa parking space ko nakapark?!"

Napatingin si Wonwoo sa kotse at... Ah. Siya nga.

Tinanggal ni Wonwoo ang seatbelt at binuksang ang pintuan ng kotse.

"Pa, kilala ko to. Baba na ko, maya na akong gabi uuwi."

Bumaba si Wonwoo ng kotse nila at naglkaad papunta sa kotse ni Mingyu. Kumatok at sumakay sa harapan. Tapos tangina, pagsakay ni Wonwoo sa kotse, umiiyak si Mingyu. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung ano gagawin. Tangina. Makita niya lang umiyak si Mingyu parang nadudurog nanaman puso niya.

"Drive ka na." sabi ni Wonwoo.

Ayun. Dinala ulit siya ni Mingyu sa NLEX stopover kung saan sila nagbreak. Di niya na matandaan kung ano napagusapan nila. Basta naalala niya yung pinaka tumatak sa kanya. Yung sabi ni Mingyu na 'I can't do anything without you.' tapos sabi ni Wonwoo habang lumuluha "Ang OA mo naman." sabi lang ni Mingyu "I'm not kidding."

Pagkatapos nanaman nilang magiyakan, biglang nagsalita si Mingyu.  
"Is it okay if we go somewhere else?"

"Okay" sabi ni Wonwoo. Completely calm. Parang balik sa dati atmosphere nila.

Nagpark si Mingyu sa harap ng isang restaurant. Di niya mapinpoint kung anong restaurant exactly pero sobrang familiar ng place. Pag pasok nila sa loob laking gulat ni Wonwoo, buong pamilya ni Mingyu nandun nakaupo. Parang silang dalawa lang hinihintay. Pero syempre all smiles lang si Wonwoo dahil mabait siya. Pero fuck. Pagtingin ni Wonwoo dun sa may dulong seat, nandun yung babaeng nagchat sa kanya.

Binulungan niya si Mingyu  
"Bakit mo ko dinala dito, andito naman girlfriend mo?"  
To which Mingyu replied, "Di ko yan girlfriend, girlfriend yan ng pinsan ko."

HUH

IS WONWOO GETTING SANDWICHED IN A FAMILY DRAMA? Pagupo niya sa table, kaharap niya yung nanay ni Mingyu. He can feel the tension sa table kaya siya na nagstart ng conversation.

"Uy tita, long time no see! How have you been??" Nawala yung pagiging tense ng nanay ni Mingyu at nag smile kay Wonwoo. Nagchikahan sila about the weather, Wonwoo's work, his parents. Everything. Pagtapos ng dinner, nakasakay na siya kotse ni Mingyu ulit para ihatid siya pauwi. Pero di pa inaandar ni Mingyu yung kotse.

Nakatingin lang siya kay Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu started. "I really still love you. Please can we start again. I'm willing to do everything. I can't live without you."

Wonwoo started breaking down internally. Tangina. Ayan na nga. Sinabi na talaga ni Mingyu yung mga litanyang pilit niyang iniiwasan marinig kasi marupok siya pagdating kay Mingyu. Kahit anong kagaguhan pa ata ang gawin ni Mingyu tangina basta sabihin niya lang yung magic words, bibigay si Wonwoo eh. Napapikit si Wonwoo. Huminga ng malalim.

"Sige, pero gusto ko back to the start."

Did he make the right choice?

After nung dinner fiasco with Mingyu's family, they tried again. Back to start nga. Mingyu started courting him again, sending him letters and chocolates. Syempre si Wonwoo kilig na kilig. Si Mingyu din, you can see sa paglalaro niya sa leagues niya na he's in a better place.

A year after, they were casually lounging sa condo ni Mingyu when Wonwoo said  
"I bought a place near my workplace. Do you wanna move in with me?"  
Si Mingyu napatingin lang kay Wonwoo with a very bright smile at sinabing,

"Of course!"

So they moved in together. They were happy. Really happy.

Until one night, umuwi si Wonwoo ng maaga from work tapos hinihintay niyang unuwi si Mingyu from his training na usally 8pm tapos na.

12mn, wala pa rin si Mingyu.  
2 am, bumukas yung pintuan ng apartment nila at nanglaki yung mata ni Wonwoo. Ayun si Mingyu, may dalang babae sa apartment nila. Maglalampungan na yung dalawa sa harap ni Wonwoo kaya nagdecide siya na pumasok sa kwarto nila at magimpake na ng gamit niya, nagbook ng grab pauwi sa bahay ng pamilya niya at patuloy lang sa pag punta sa pintuan palabas ng apartment.

Di niya na pinagexplain si Mingyu, di niya na rin pinansin yung mga sigaw ni Mingyu na 'It's not what you think' lumingon lang siya sandali para tignan kung sino yung dinala ni Mingyu sa pamamahay nila. and Damn. It's the same girl. The same girl na nasa pictures, same girl na nagchat sa kanya, same girl na nasa dinner. Wala putangina, di na talaga siya maloloko ni Mingyu.

Day after that, si Wonwoo ayun tulala nanaman sa kwarto niya. 5pm dumating kapatid niya, sabi "Kuya andun nanaman yung kotse ng kakilala mo."  
Hay fuck.

Instead of calling Mingyu and hearing his voice, he texted him.  
"I'm not going out. Alis ka na before my father gets a heart attack because you're using his spot again."  
nagreply agad si Mingyu, "I just wanna talk."  
Di alam ni Wonwoo ano pumasok sa isip niya pero puta nagreply siya ng "K, i'll be out in 2 mins" tanga mo Wonwoo.

Lumabas si Wonwoo, sumakay ng kotse, nagdrive si Mingyu. Pero sinabihan na siya ni Wonwoo na magdrive lang sa area ng village nila ayaw niya lumayo kasi sa totoo lang wala na talaga ayaw na makinig ni Wonwoo sa explanation.

"I was drunk I swear, Won. You know yung girl na yun lagi ako yung tinatarget. Please. I was fooled."

"Ang bobo mo naman to be fooled, what, 5 times??? or 4? Gumraduate ka ba talaga ng college? Let's just end everything here. Ayoko talaga idespise ka, I still want to cherish our memories."

"Won."

"Gyu, you cheated again and again, ayoko na talaga. Wag na tayo maglokohan dito."

the car was quiet except for Mingyu's sobs. Si Wonwoo wala hindi umiiyak. Pagod na siya. Ayaw niya na magexert ng energy talaga.

"Dito mo na lang ko ibaba."

"Won. Please."

"I need my place back next week."

\--  
A few weeks after the debacle, si Wonwoo nagquit sa job niya tapos ayun kausao niya yung mutual friend nila ni Mingyu na teammate din ni Mingyu sa basketball.

"Hoy hangout naman tayo" sabi ni Seungcheol sa phone.

"Sure, sino kasama?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Tanong ko sila."

"Sige, help me move stuff rin."

"Move stuff?"

"Ahaha oo, lilipat na ako."

"Luh. Malapit na ako sa bahay mo walang sumasagot sa iba."

"Okay ikaw lang tutulong sakin."

Pagdating ni Seungcheol sa apartment ni Wonwoo, tumulong siya sa pag pack ng gamit tapos ay umupo sila sa couch at nanood ng netflix to chill.

Halfway sa movie nila may nag doorbell.

"Ako na" sabi ni Cheol.

Narinig ni Wonwoo na bumukas yung pintuan at narinig niya din yung boses na ayaw niyang marinig.

"What are you doing here?" tanong ni Mingyu kay Cheol.  
"Well, may netflix siya." sagot ni Cheol. Di maiwasang sumilip ni Wonwoo from his seat para makita si Mingyu.

Welp. Nagpagupit siya. Clean cut. Yung buhok niya nung nagkita sila the first time. Puta.

Tumayo si Wonwoo at naglakad papunta sa pintuan with a big fake smile.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Wonwoo, yung smile niya nasa mukha niya pa rin.  
"I came to talk to you."  
"Oh. Huh."  
"Won, alis na ba ako?" tanong ni Cheol.  
"Ikaw bahala, pero wala naman kaming paguusapan na private so if you wanna finish the movie with me then you can stay." sabi ni Wonwoo kay Cheol, ignoring Mingyu's dirty looks.  
Tapos nagsalita ulit si Gyu.

"Para saan yung boxes?"  
"Wala. Im throwing and cleaning my stuff."  
"All of your stuff??" nagtatakang tanong ni Mingyu.  
"Oo i feel like i needed to throw everythjng and start all over." Wahahaha go Wonwoo.

Di niya alam kung paano pero naconvince niya si Mingyu na umalis na pero sinama ni Mingyu si Cheol. Oh well. Basta peace.

\--  
Wonwoo tried dating again. Pero the whole time he was on a date nangyari nanaman yung nangyari dati. Hinahanap niya nanaman yung traits ni Mingyu sa kadate niya. Tapos ito pa, right in the middle of the date, ayun, dumating si Mingyu sa restaurant. Tapos naalala ni Wonwoo. Tangina nagtweet nga pala siya about this.

So ginawa ni Wonwoo, lumipat siya sa tabi ng date niya and tried to be flirty pero binulong niya din na "Hello, di kita type and this date sucks pero ny ex is here right now and I need you, us, to look happy."

Right after niya sabihin yun, umupo si Mingyu sa harapan nila. Nakatingin lang sa kanila.

"Do you need something? Kuya waiter, padala na ng bill." sabi ni Wonwoo pagkaupo ni Mingyu sa harap nila.

Tapos syempre being a pro basketball player in a country where basketball is hailed as an unofficial national sports, kilala lahat nung mga kumakain si Mingyu. Kaya nakatingin din sa kanila yung ibang tao sa restaurant.

Wonwoo got fed up kaya tumayo siya at sinabi sa buong restaurant.

"Oh don't worry guys, he's just my overprotective cousin."

Tapos lumabas na ng restaurant.

Fast forward to 2 weeks after, nagpapack ng damit si Wonwoo nang biglang mag vibrate phone niya.

From Soonyoung (another teammate ni Mingyu na mutual friend nila)

"Di mo na ba talaga kakausapin si Gyu?"

Wonwoo felt betrayed. Tangina na naman. Bakit ba niya kailangan kausapin, siya na nga nasaktan ng ilang beses. Pero sige fine. One last talk, para lang matapos na lahat. Para wala na talaga.

"Sige fine, nasan ba siya"

Pinuntahan niya yung court address na sinend ni Soonyoung tapos ayun, kita niya si Mingyu. Magisa, naka upo sa gitna ng half court. Pagdating niya sa pwesto ni Mingyu, umupo siya.

Nagsalita si Mingyu, di nakatinging sa kanya.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?"

"Wala, I wanna talk sana."

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu kaya tinuloy lang ni Wonwoo yung sasabihin niya.

"Gyu, pagod na pagod na ako. I wanna stop for real." kala ni Wonwoo strong siya, pero hindi pala. Kasi as soon as he blurted out the words, tumulo na din mga luha niya.

Si Mingyu din tuloy tuloy na yung luha.

"Wala ka na ba talagang feelings sakin?" tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Bawat word shaky dahil umiiyak kasabay ng pagsasalita.

"Meron. I still love you so so much to the point na yung date na kinrash mo, ikaw pa rin yung hanap ko." pause. hinga malalim. "Pero Gyu, ayoko na. I really think that we should stop this na. Di na ako nasisiyahan sa nangyayari satin. Sabi ko naman sayo, I don't wanna live my life na dinedespise kita, na kinucurse kita. Tama na. Tigil na natin." at this point pareho na silang iyak nang iyak.

Nung nakalma na sila pareho, sinabi ni Wonwoo.

"Gyu, I'm moving out of my house. I got relocated din sa work and I changed my phone number and email."

"So ano?" tanong ni Mingyu in between his sobs "Ito na ba talaga? Wala na talagang chance?"

"Yeah. Ito na talaga. Goodbye na." tumayo si Wonwoo at naglakad na papuntang exit.

Not glancing back, kahit kanina niya pa gustong ihug si Mingyu at punasan yung luha niya. Wala. Yun na talaga yung end nila.

**Author's Note:**

> comment kayo pls kausapin niyo ko


End file.
